The present invention relates to a color video printer (C.V.P.), and more particularly to a color video printer with a device for loading an ink film and a printing paper therein.
Conventionally, such type of a color video printer comprises a main body 1 which has a first hole 1a for receiving a printing paper container 2 therein and a second hole 1b for receiving an ink film cartridge 3 therein, as shown in FIG. 1. The container 2 and the cartridge 3 are separately formed to contain printing papers and an ink film respectively. In FIG. 1, reference numeral "4" designates a key board.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are sectional views of inner and outer portions of the rear part of the color video printer shown in FIG. 1, respectively, showing a deck mechanism. In the drawings, reference numeral "2" designates the printing paper container which contains printing papers P therein, "3" the ink film cartridge which contains an ink film I therein, "5" a thermal head, and "6" a rotating lever.
Under the ink film cartridge 3, a capstan roller 7 and a pinch roller 8 are disposed. At the front of the rollers 7 and 8, a platen 9 is disposed to press the ink film I and the printing paper P to be printed against the thermal head 5. At the rear of the capstan roller 7, a paper discharging roller 10 and a paper discharging belt 10' are disposed, which operate in discharging the printing paper P. A paper supplying roller 11 and a paper supplying belt 11' are also disposed above the printing paper container 2. Under the printing paper container 2, a lever 12 is disposed, which functions to lift the printing paper P in supplying the printing paper.
In FIG. 2, reference numeral "13" designates a bottom plate on which printing papers P are supported, and "14", "15", and "16" designate motors, respectively.
The operation of the above-mentioned conventional apparatus will now be described.
FIG. 3 shows the condition when printing papers are supplied. As the lever 12 rotates upwardly by the driving force of the motor 15 and thus lifts the printing paper-supporting bottom plate 13 and the printing papers P, the uppermost printing paper P becomes in contact with the paper supplying belt 11' and thus moves forwardly, as shown in FIG. 3. Thereby, the printing paper P is pinched between the capstan roller 7 and the pinch roller 8 and fed to a printing position.
In printing, the platen 9 is in close contact with the thermal head 5 by the driving force of the motor 16. The printing paper P is fed in the direction opposite to that in supplying the printing paper P, as shown in FIG. 4. After printing, the printed paper P is discharged by the discharging belt 10' (see FIG. 2A). The lever 12, which has lifted the bottom plate 13 and the printing papers P in the paper supplying condition, returns to its original position by the reversed rotation of the motor 15 when the moved printing paper P is pinched between the capstan roller 7 and the pinch roller 8.
However, the above-mentioned ink film and printing paper loading device of the conventional color video printer has an ink film cartridge and a printing paper container which are separately formed and loaded in separately formed holes, respectively, thereby requiring an inconvenient double operation in use. Furthermore, the occupying space of the deck construction becomes large, thereby causing the overall size of the printer to be undesirably large.